Fire and Ice
by snow white flame
Summary: okay, this was originally on my old account shy fire, but i transferred accounts..I suck at summaries so yeah. Gaara goes to the Leaf to help out on a mission, where he meets Sai, they don't get along at first, but can that change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally a story on my other account…and has been on hiatus since shortly after I wrote the first (albeit short) first chappie…but I am back so \o/ I decided to rewrite my stories…by myself though **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, never have never will, all I own is this story….at least I hope I do o.o I don't wanna copy someone else**

Gaara sighed softly as he walked to Konahamaru, having been requested to come to the leaf village to help out Tsunade, as she was short on ninja right now, and she needed them to do a mission.  
He had been walking for a few days, so he was a bit cranky, which meant he might be a bit snappy at times.  
When he got there, he was greeted by a leaf ninja, who had been waiting on the wall outside the village, painting the forest. When Gaara had arrived, the Leaf ninja slid off the wall, and smiled one of his famous _fake_ smiles, "Hello Kazekage Gaara-sama" He said with a small bow.  
Gaara rolled his eyes a bit, completely aware that the smile was fake "Please quit with the fake smile." He said simply as he walked into the village, the other ninja following close behind. "Sorry." He said as he followed Gaara, "Ah…I guess I should introduce myself, I am Sai." He said with another smile.  
Gaara nodded, "And you already know my name." He said in his usual quiet voice as he looked around, studying how much the large village had changed since he had been there.  
Everything had been rebuilt from what had happened the first time he had been in the village, and much had been improved since then, they even had Tsunade's face to the cliff with the Hokage's faces carved in it now.  
Gaara allowed a small smile to come to his face, he was glad they were not having as many problems as they had been the last time he had come, to try to bring Sasuke back. That had been a major failure, but they didn't blame the sand, and thus, the villages formed an alliance, and that was why Gaara was here, a promise to help when the other village needed it.  
Unbeknownst to Gaara, Sai was watching his hips sway softly as he walked, grinning slightly. Gaara only discovered that Sai was staring at his butt when Sai mumbled "nice…" under his breath. Gaara face was red, both from embarrassment, and anger that Sai was staring. "Quit. Staring. At. My ASS!" Gaara yelled, throwing a punch at Sai.  
Sai grabbed Gaara's fist, and brought Gaara's arm behind Gaara's back, effectively pinning him. Gaara struggled to get out of Sai's grasp, not comfortable being pinned like that. When Sai finally let go, Gaara moved away, quickly going inside the Hokage's building, then knocking on the door to Tsunade's office. When he opened the door he deadpanned, "Tsunade, your office is messier than the last time I was here…" He said softly, no emotion this time.

**A/N: Okay….still not super long, but it is longer now (Hurray right?!) I won't be able to update for a while, as I am **_**suppose**_**d to be writing an English paper that decides if I get to graduate or not ^^; so yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it took so long to update! Had lots of homework…x.x

Tsunade let a sheepish and guilty grin grace her lips, "I haven't really had time to organize everything yet..."

Gaara just grinned and sighed, shaking his head slightly, "So, what is the mission that you wanted me to come to help out with?" he asked, glancing back at Sai, who was, as per usual, not showing any emotions.

"There have been a few incidents outside the village, and a few reports of deaths...as we are shorthanded on our higher rankings, we decided to see if you would be willing to help…we really didn't want to risk our genin, as they are still pretty young, and they are not high enough ranked for this mission, as it is a S rank…..also, Sai is going with you.." Tsunade said, a small sigh escaping her lips as she spoke.

Gaara gave a small nod, and then turned, walking out of the room so he could get what supplies they might need. After he got all he needed, he headed towards the gate, waiting for Sai to be ready to go on the mission. Sai caught up after a few minutes, so they began walking. After about an hour or two, Gaara began to feel uneasy, and his sand was circling him, a protective barrier between him and whatever was out there.

"I think we found what we were looking for…" Gaara said quietly, sighing. After he said that, he commanded whoever was hiding, to show themselves. Ten or twenty ninjas appeared from the tree line around them. Gaara gave an annoyed sigh, "Great…we're outnumbered…" He quickly weaved together handsigns. His hands first went together in the boar hand seal, then horse, monkey, horse, ram, and horse, and then he clapped his hands together, and then placed them on the ground, "Sand Tsunami." After he did that, he did a few more handsigns, "Total Sand Burial…" when he did this; they now only had 5 opponents, as the rest hadn't tried to dodge Gaara's attack. Gaara took a moment to glance back at Sai, making for sure he was okay. While he was glancing at Sai, a fist made contact with Gaara's cheek, it hit hard enough that the sand armor on his cheek shattered, and a small bruise was forming on Gaara's cheek. Gaara growled, surrounding the man in the sand coffin, and then crushed him. After that, he helped Sai kill the rest of them. Sai glanced at Gaara, noticing the broken armor, and the bruise on Gaara's cheek. Sai let a small breath out, and they began walking back to the village. When they were almost back to the Leaf, they were ambushed. They were outnumbered again, so they tried to even the odds. While they were fighting, one of the ninja stabbed a kunai into Sai's leg. Sai let out a small groan, sliding down to the ground for a minute. Gaara glanced back, a bit worried. While he wasn't looking, the ninja he was fighting stabbed a kunai into his shoulder. Gaara growled in annoyance, and then killed the rest of the ninja that had surrounded them. After they were dead, Gaara made his way over to Sai. "I need to remove the kunai…" Gaara said, grabbing the kunai imbedded in Sai's leg. He pulled it out, and then held it in his mouth, wrapping a bandage around Sai's leg. After that, Gaara examined the kunai, noting that it had an area for a poison cartridge in it. "Poison…" Gaara mumbled quietly, and then helped Sai up, bringing him back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wah! So sorry I haven't updated in like…forever! I had to pull all my grades up to passing so I could graduate…but here I am! Finally back and **hopefully** able to write more now that I am out of high school. Also, I never have and never will own Naruto… **pouts** anyhow… thanks to anyone who has been awesome enough to review, as reviews make me want to continue! So review if you have the time n.n …..without further ado ….chapter 3

Gaara sighed softly, hefting Sai up again as he slid a little out of Gaara's hold. They were only partway back to the village when the poison finally kicked in, and it didn't help that Gaara currently could only use one arm, the other hanging limp at his side from the attack that his sand hadn't protected him from. After another hour of walking, Gaara finally made it back to Konohamaru, practically dragging Sai now, as by this point, Sai was unconscious and Gaara's shoulder was still bleeding, so Gaara was getting tired from all the blood loss.

He made it to the medical ward with Sai, and after he handed Sai off to one of the medics, he slumped down a wall, letting a small sigh escape his pale lips. He himself was exhausted and dizzy, and he distantly wondered if the kunai he had been struck with was poisoned as well, which was both likely, and possible, since it probably would have taken a while to absorb into Gaara's system.

Gaara let his eyes close for a minute, exhaustion catching up with him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a familiar shock of pink hair. Sakura smiled softly, "Hi Gaara-sama, we should probably check your shoulder out huh?" Gaara just merely nodded, really all he wanted to do was rest.

Sakura healed Gaara's shoulder, extracting any poison that was in it, and then, as a precaution, wrapped it, then let him rest. While he was sleeping, she went to check on Sai, who was awake now, but slightly disoriented. "Hello Sai, feeling any better?" she asked softly, checking his vitals. Sai gave Sakura a fake smile, as usual, "Yep, feeling much better!" He grinned a bit, causing Sakura to sigh. "You'll be here for a bit so we can make for sure all the poison is out of your system; same with Gaara, then Tsunade-sama said that you are to escort Gaara back to Suna." Sai nodded slightly, and then yawned a bit. Sakura smiled, "Sleep for now…trust me…you are definitely going to need it."

When both Gaara and Sai were released from the medical ward, Sai smiled at Gaara, yet again not a genuine smile. "Well…seems like we are stuck together for a few more days, huh Gaara-sama~" Sai snickered softly, especially when Gaara groaned in defeat.

Once they were headed to Suna, Sai fell in step with Gaara, grinning a bit. "So…Gaara-sama…how long will we be walking?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. "We will be walking for three days, at least, unless there is a sandstorm, then anywhere from a few extra days to a few more weeks." Gaara shrugged.

A few hours past with no event, and the sun was starting to set, which meant time for them to camp for the night. Gaara sighed softly, "It's nearly nightfall…we should probably camp for tonight…there is a cave nearby that is empty where we could stay..." With that, they headed to the cave Gaara mentioned.

Gaara sighed again, starting a fire while Sai was setting up his own bedroll. "I'll keep watch for the night…" Gaara said quietly, staring at Sai. Sai gave a small nod, and then paused, "But what about you? Are you not going to sleep?" Gaara sighed, "No. I don't sleep." He said simply, and then got comfortable at the mouth of the cave they were staying in.

A/N 2 : Okay! That's it for this chapter…yeah yeah… I know it's still pretty short…but hey…at least I'm posting it right? Well anyways, not going to post the next chapter until I get five new reviews, as it tells me that I'm not just wasting my time. Well see you next chapter!


End file.
